


Three, two, one, two

by CrystalNavy



Series: Red, yellow, blue [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The grief is still there. It would always be there, in the hidden corners of their mind. But they will try their best to move on. After all, they still had each other.





	1. Till the end of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion is arranged onboard the Thousand Sunny.

A lone figure stood on the deck, looking out towards the sea.

Monkey D. Luffy was serious, and this day in particular was the reason why. The wound on his chest throbbed painfully, reminding him of everything that he had lost and gained in such a short amount of time. The hubris had taken away an important part of his soul and replaced it with another, which was just as important, if not more. 

For he had the original reason for his determination back. Shanks created the flames of his soul, yes, but the one who made them burn with greatest intensity was the one in front of him.

He glanced at Robin, who met his gaze, giving him that sweet smile of hers, and taking the sip of her tea delicately. Then, she focused her attention back to her conversation partner. Luffy followed her gaze with his own, sporting his usual wide grin. The young man sitting opposite Robin had wild, unruly, blonde hair and a top-hat, adorned with goggles. He wore a long, well-made, tailcoat. 

There was no resemblance between this young man and the child that Luffy knew long ago, in East Blue. The child that was thought to be dead for all this time.

Which only served to make his existence more real, in Luffy's eyes.

"Excuse me, would you?" Robin suddenly stood up "I just remembered that there is this.......translation.......that I didn't finish yet. Could you please entertain our guest until I am done, Luffy-san?"

Before Luffy could answer, she was gone, leaving Luffy alone with his not-so-dead brother.

"You chose right, little brother." the young man laughed "She is 'Light of the Revolution' for a reason, you know......."

"But more importantly." Luffy interrupted "I am glad to have you back........Sabo."

And then Luffy's arms wrapped around Sabo's torso, multiple times.

There was silence for a while, with two brothers simply enjoying each other's company.

"You know......" Sabo whispered, breaking the silence "I.......I wasn't there.......I was unable to make a difference.......unable to change a single thing........All I could get is revenge, but that won't bring him back......"

He sobbed, suddenly unable to continue.

"Not your fault." Luffy murmured with conviction "If it's anybody's fault, it's mine......"

There was silence for a while, before both of them burst out laughing, just like in the old days.

The archaelogist of Straw-hat pirates moved away from the door, that same serene smile still on her face. This was a lovely scene, and it brought her joy that she was able to make it happen. This was just the first of many things she was capable of doing, and was fully prepared to actually do. This was nothing - nothing - compared to what they had done for her.

"You are quite a schemer, aren't you?" Nami came up to her, eyes twinkling with mirth

"What can I say?" Robin's gaze shifted to two brothers on the deck "I see something that needs to happen, I make it happen. That's the way I operate, always has been."

-x-

Two figures sat opposite one another, on a rug. In front of them were two red sake cups, and a bottle of sake.

"Don't you know?" Sabo opened the bottle with expert ease "When you exchange sake' cups, you become brothers? So......let's be brothers again, Luffy."

Luffy giggled and took the offered cup. They guzzled their cups down at the same time.

"From now on, we're brothers!" they announced in tandem

"You know." Luffy's expression suddenly turned more serious "You were the original."

"What do you mean 'original'?" Sabo prodded gently

"Me and Ace.......we were inspired, inspired to never have any regrets." Luffy's hands curled into fists "And the person who inspired us.......was you."

"Well, I am flattered." Sabo smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes

"He died not knowing you are alive......" Luffy trailed off "There were three of us, once. You went, and we stayed. Then, Ace went and I alone stayed. And then, I stayed, and you came back to stand by my side......"

"Two is stronger that one." Sabo wrapped his arms around Luffy's shoulders "And it won't happen ever again. Never again would I let you stand alone in this world. Never again......"

Luffy fell asleep right then and there. Sabo picked him up gently, and carried him into his cabin, laying him down onto his own bed.

"Never again." Sabo repeated


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debt is repaid. The contract has expired.

They were all woken up by the sound of another ship approaching. 

They all littered out on the deck, prepared to see what kind of ship it was, ready to pass judgment should there be a need to. 

It was a plain vessel, made of brown wood. It didn't seem like anything remarkable, except for one thing.

It flew the flag of the Revolutionary Army.

"Permission to come aboard?" Monkey D. Dragon raised the palm of his right hand

"Permission granted." Luffy responded evenly

And so Dragon jumped onto the Sunny with practiced ease.

Immediately after landing, he pulled Luffy and Sabo into an embrace.

"My foolish sons." he murmured "You make me proud, every single day."

"What is your reason for being here?" Luffy inquired jovially.

"Oh yeah." Dragon's smile widened "I've come to talk to my right hand. In private, if possible."

"You could use my cabin." Luffy offered.

"Thank you." Dragon's arm curled around Sabo's shoulder "Shall we?"

-x-

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sabo settled comfortably in the chair

"The contract has expired." Dragon "You served us faithfully for twelve years. But now that has to come to an end. Our goal is not yours, not anymore. Live free."

Sabo stared at his former superior, mouth agape.

"This information has already been given to the rest of the personnel." Dragon added "You're no longer one of us."

Sabo just nodded, and followed Dragon, as they returned to the deck. Dragon returned to his ship, which promptly sailed away.

"I thought they would would have taken you along." Robin's eyes twinkled in amusement

"Apparently not. I had been kicked out." Sabo sighed "And now I have nowhere to belong."

"You have me." Luffy suddenly announced "Won't you become one of us?"

"Dragon does everything for a reason." Robin pointed out "I think he intended for this outcome from the beginning."

"Sure." Sabo dipped his head "Why not?"

"Yay!" Luffy cried out "Everyone, meet our new crew-mate!"

And as his new crew-mates crowded around him, Sabo had never felt happier.


End file.
